Industrial and agricultural equipment are often employed in circumstances where it would be desirable to have an adjustable wheel base. For example, one type of crop may have different row spacing from another type of crop that necessitates different wheel spacing for the same piece of equipment to be used in both fields. As the wheel base changes the amount of toe necessary to facilitate efficient steering may also change.